


James Delaney NSFW Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [14]
Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	James Delaney NSFW Alphabet

**A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex**

James Delaney often can come across as a little cold but with you he’s anything but. That’s not to say he’s all soft and gooey but he cares greatly for your personal needs and after sex, he will get a cloth and wash you down; cleaning your body with a reverence that he could never say with words.

**B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.**

Are there 365 days in a year? Yes. Is Tom Hardy the greatest actor to have ever lived? Yes again. Is Father Christmas real? Of course! So it shouldn’t even be a question of whether James is into BDSM or not. James is not averse to hurting people. In fact, he’s spent the majority of his adult life doing just that in order to survive, and he derives a strange pleasure from it. So it makes complete sense that he can hurt you and do whatever he wants you in a way that you will both enjoy. He will pour candle wax on you, he will use whips; whatever he can get his hands on to punish you. He gets such satisfaction from seeing you helpless and begging while he does anything he wants, and no matter how much you want him to stop, he and he alone will be the one to decide how far to take things.

**C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.**

For a man who is as in tune to the earth and Mother Nature as James is, he has never felt the urge to fertilise anyone’s womb in the way his seed was designed for. Until you. In the past, the only place he wanted his cum was down a faceless whore’s throat or all over her back after he’d fucked her. But with you, he refuses to cum unless it’s inside you and he will grab you by the hair and pierce you with those intense eyes of his and demand for you to tell him that you can feel every little hot spurt inside of you; that you can feel him begetting you with his child.

**D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

I feel like I don’t even need to write the answer to this because you will absolutely know it. But the truth is that James is in charge in every single way. And there’s no point in even trying to argue with him because you will never get him to change his mind. Although, he will admit he likes when you challenge him and attempt to assert your authority in the bedroom because it gives him another reason to punish you.

**E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).**

James loves to wrap his hand around your throat and bring you to that veil in between consciousness and not. He will move around inside of you so slowly and so deep while he watches you gasp for breath and your eyes begin to glaze over, and just as you’re beginning to lose consciousness he will give you the most intense orgasm ever.

**F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

James doesn’t really do fantasies. They’re just not him, but he does love visiting your dreams because he feels that somehow you are less reserved then. It’s almost like when you’re in that lake naked without the confines of society, you are truly like a mischievous water nymph who needs no encouragement and has no shame. In a way it’s a fantasy he supposes; but it’s a fantasy that he manages to sort of live out.

**G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

Sex is a normal and natural thing. James couldn’t give a stuff if someone caught you guys having sex and he would most likely continue fucking you while he ordered the person to leave the vicinity. However, if the person was a male and they caught a glimpse of your nakedness he would probably murder them because he’s extremely possessive over you.

**H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).**

James’ nipples beg for your attention when you two are being intimate, and you will take great delight in teasing him by kissing everywhere but there (and yes you know you’ll be in trouble for it later, but you don’t care). When you do finally decide to lavish your attention on them, they are stood up desperately on end and you begin with almost kitten like licks around them before flicking at them and making James growl in frustration. When you do finally take them into your warm mouth, you graze them with your teeth and feel James’ cock hardening even further against you. You suckle and bite, sometimes drawing blood which sends James absolutely crazy when you lift your mouth and bring it to his to kiss.

**I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

James Delaney is a man of few words. But every so often he will make love to you- not fuck- in a way that brings tears to your eyes. It’s so soft and all encompassing as he clasps every bit of your bodies together as thought he’s desperately trying to merge your souls. Without doubt, that’s James’ way of telling you just how much he loves you and needs you without using words. It’s those nights that he’ll prolong his release even longer than usual and bring you to orgasm time and time again, trying to force another one from you because he doesn’t want this deeply emotional intimacy to end. Sometimes you can see it in his eyes; almost as though he feels that when it ends he might never get this moment again. Afterwards when you’re both spent and exhausted, he will hold you tight; so tight that you wouldn’t be able to wriggle out of his grasp even if you wanted to.

**J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

Quite simply put James doesn’t really need to lead up to sex. He just demands it and magically your clothes just fall off all by themselves :P If you’re out though, you will notice the way his hand lingers slighter higher around your waist so that his fingers can graze the underside of your breast. Or you’ll see that dark and hungry look in his eyes from across the room, the one he usually reserves for you when you’re going to be in a lot of trouble. Your breathing will quicken and you’ll completely forget what it was you were talking about with whomever you’re talking with, because all you can think of is how sinfully wet your knickers are getting. You apologise and feign illness and fatigue in order to leave immediately.

**K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.**

Spanking. Hair pulling. Making you gag on his cock. Abso-fucking-lutely.

**L=Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

Anywhere. In fact, he very much enjoys taking you to a darkened corner of some hoity toity party Lorna has insisted you go to and doing very very naughty things to you. He’ll even sit you on his lap facing away from him and move you ever so slowly so that he can fuck you in front of everyone. He knows you’re embarrassed that someone might realise what you’re doing but you wouldn’t dare say no to him and he knows it. He will take great satisfaction in murmuring in your ear that it looked like someone was on their way over. Or he’ll bite your neck softly and tell you that he will make you scream out in pleasure in front of everyone there and you can do nothing to stop it.

**M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

Truthfully, James doesn’t really get himself off. Why would he when he has you? After all, he has a lot of patience and self restraint, and would much rather wait to experience release with you than knock a hasty one off himself.

**N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

Under absolutely no circumstances will he ever tie you up. It brings back horrible memories of the slave ship and he can’t bring himself to do it at all. Even thinking about doing it makes him feel panicky and just horrid.

**O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).**

You. Quite simply James just has to think about you to be as horny as a randy teenager. He can’t explain and he doesn’t understand it, but it’s just you. Your looks, your personality, your smell; everything.

**P=Position - Their favourite position to have sex in.**

James’ favourite way to have sex with you is to pound into your from behind. There is just something so primal about and he can wrap your hair around his hand and yank your head back roughly as he thrusts into you hard. However, when James is feeling a little more emotional, he loves to just have sex in the plain old missionary position. This is because he can look into your eyes and he can watch every tiny expression that flickers across your face and it really does something to him.

**Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

On the whole, James prefers a long, drawn out affair when it comes to sex, but sometimes there just isn’t the time. And sometimes when you brush past him in the kitchen or you curl up to him in bed as the sun comes up, he just is overwhelmed by this need to have you immediately and quickly.

**R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.**

James is rough but never to the point of being cruel or nasty. He’s only ever rough in a pleasurable sort of way even if some of the things he does seem like they wouldn’t be pleasurable. In truth, James would rather die than truly hurt you in a horrible way.

**S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.**

James doesn’t need sleep really, and he could truthfully go allllllll night. And he has done on a few occasions, but the thing is that he knows you need your rest (especially once you two have a baby and you’re up feeding etc). Really the only reason the two of you call it a night, so to speak, is for your sake and he doesn’t mind at all because he’d rather have you well rested so he can have you again the next morning, and afternoon, and night!

**T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.**

Absolutely James has lots of interesting toys that he’s found in lots of interesting places around the world, and he enjoys using them on you.

**U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.**

Oh James can be very very unfair to you. He loves to bring you close to orgasm and then deny it for as long as possible. He loves to see how angry he can make you, and if you dare try and help yourself achieve release without his permission then he will make you wait even longer. He would think nothing of making you wait for days if he so desired because he never wants you to forget that he’s in control.

**V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.**

There’s one thing we all love James Delaney for, don’t we? Those grunts… I mean talk about fanny flutters, right? So of course when James is having sex, those grunts are more frequent and more intense. Who needs words when you can listen to James Delaney grunting in your ear?

**W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.**

Period sex. Nothing more to say other than James loves period sex. The end.

**X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.**

I feel like you can all answer this one for yourselves. You’ve all seen Taboo. You all know! But just in case….

**Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.**

At least daily. More if possible but if he can only have you once it’s better than nothing.

**Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

James isn’t really much of a sleeper. He will stay with you until you’re asleep and then he will take himself off to invade your dreams, or try and commune with the spirits. It’s usually the best time actually because his body is completely and utterly relaxed so his mind can go wherever it needs to.


End file.
